Honrar a Hufflepuff
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Cuando Cedric Diggory colocó su nombre en el cáliz de fuego tenía solamente un objetivo: Honrar a Hufflepuff. Minutos antes de su muerte, sabe que lo cumplió. Este fic participa del Reto temático de diciembre: "Hufflepuff" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Honrar a Hufflepuff **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling._  
_

_Este fic participa del Reto temático de Diciembre: "Hufflepuff" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**I**

* * *

Cedric Diggory solamente tiene ocho años y es incapaz de comprender por qué todas esas personas lo están observando. Desde que llegó con su padre a esa fiesta del Ministerio, le han despeinado el cabello y han apretado sus mejillas tan fuerte que le duelen.

—Debes estar muy orgulloso, Amos —Comenta un hombre que tiene la barba tan larga que le llega hasta las rodillas.

Su padre le estrecha amistosamente la mano al hombre y siguen caminando. Una mujer que lleva el rostro tan maquillado que le hace lucir enferma, se acerca a ellos a paso rápido y es otra de las tantas féminas que aprieta las mejillas hasta que le quedan coloradas.

— ¡El pequeño Cedric ya es todo un mago! —Exclama con emoción y saluda con un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Cedric se las ingenia para escabullirse de todo aquel alboroto y aislarse por un breve instante. Se sienta en un rincón apartado del salón.

—Así que un mago —dice una voz a su lado. Cedric no consigue recordar el nombre del chico, solamente sabe que es el hijo de un compañero de trabajo de su padre—. Lo he escuchado.

—A esta altura, todo el Ministerio lo sabe —comenta Cedric y los dos chicos se sonríen—. Yo solamente quería mi tarta de melaza. Lo único que hice fue tomarla.

—Técnicamente la levitaste hacía ti. Una demostración de magia —Explica el otro chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Como ya esta confirmado que irás a Hogwarts, ¿A qué casa piensas ir?

Cedric jamás ha pensado a que casa de Hogwarts le gustaría pertenecer. Sabe que sus padres asistieron al colegio y que su padre fue un Hufflepuff pero no esta seguro que a él le guste la idea de que vaya a la casa de los tejones.

—Aún no lo sé —Responde Cedric encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿A qué casa quieres ir tú?

—Mi padre dice que soy un Hufflepuff de pies a cabeza pero sé que guarda la esperanza que termine en Ravenclaw —informa él—. Por cierto, soy Jason.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Cedric se apresura a guardar sus libros, pergaminos y plumas en la mochila cuando escucha la campana que anuncia el final de la clase.

La voz inconfundible de Jason llega hasta sus oídos desde el pasillo:

— ¡Apresúrate Cedric o llegaremos tarde!

Cedric ya no tiene ocho años, ya no acompaña a su padre a las reuniones del Ministerio y ya no le apretan las mejillas de forma efusiva. Ahora tiene diecisiete años y esta cursando su último año en Hogwarts, tiene amigos que para saludarlo le estrechan la mano o que gritan su nombre en voz alta sin importarle donde se encuentren.

— ¿De qué crees que quiera hablar el director Dumbledore? —Pregunta Jason y Cedric simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre se ha comportado de forma misteriosa las últimas semanas antes de venir a Hogwarts —Comenta Cedric.

—Igual el mió —Secunda Jason—. ¿Crees que de eso se trate?

—Puede ser. Ya sabes como es de misterioso el profesor Dumbledore.

—Dirás chiflado —Interviene Jason—. Puede ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos pero a mi nadie me engaña. A ese hombre le faltan unos cuantos caramelos del tarro.

La amistad comenzó en la infancia de ambos y con el tiempo ese vínculo se ha fortalecido. Que ambos chicos fueran seleccionados para la misma casa, fue de gran ayuda, ya que compartían habitación y los momentos compartidos eran más.

El comedor esta repleto de estudiantes cuando los dos chicos llegan. Las miradas femeninas se clavan por breves segundos en ellos y luego se desvían cuando el profesor Dumbledore pide atención. Cedric y Jason se sientan en la mesa de Hufflepuff y comienzan a escuchar.

—Hogwarts este año será la sede de una competencia muy particular —comienza a decir y Cedric es testigo de como los ojos de los estudiantes se van prendido poco a poco, llenos de interés—. El Torneo de los Tres Magos se ha celebrado a lo largo de los años con el fin de reunir a los tres colegios mágicos de Europa. Solo un estudiante y nada más que un estudiante, será elegido para representar al colegio y competir por la victoria.

Una idea se cruza por la mente de Cedric como una estrella fugaz.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Los primeros copos de nieve de invierno, desaparecen para dar lugar a una llovizna que es leve pero no por eso deja de ser gélida. Cedric se apresura a correr desde el invernadero hasta el calor del gran comedor.

— ¿Por qué vas tan apresurado? —Pregunta Jason, quien trata de seguirle el ritmo.

—Hoy es el último día para las inscripciones —Dice Cedric, se voltea cuando le habla.

Jason asiente levemente con la cabeza y después parece haber entendido las palabras de su amigo.

— ¿Pondrás tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego y no me dijiste nada?

Cuando Cedric entra en el comedor, tiene los mechones cobrizos adheridos a la frente por culpa de la lluvia. Con cuidado toma el trozo de pergamino que lleva en su bolsillo, donde se puede leer su nombre y traspasa la línea de la edad para arrojarlo en la llama azul del cáliz.

—Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte —Dice Jason cuando llega a su lado.

Cedric ladea la cabeza de forma pensativa.

— ¿Tú crees? —Pregunta y después esboza una sonrisa.

El muchacho observa en dirección a Cho Chang y le guiña un ojo. El rostro de ella, inmediatamente se tiñe de un tierno color rosado.

— ¿Acaso estas loco, Cedric? —termina diciendo Jason y varios estudiantes son testigos del intercambio de palabras de los amigos— ¡Muchas personas han muerto en ese torneo!

— ¡Lo se pero no todo se basa en probabilidades y antecedentes! —exclama él.

Jason rueda los ojos.

—Al menos dime, ¿qué pretendes con todo esto?

— ¿No es obvio? —Jason lo mira expectante— ¡Honrar a Hufflepuff!

Cuando tenía ocho años, Cedric Diggory no tenía claro a que casa de Hogwarts quería pertenecer. A los once años, el sombrero seleccionador indagó en su mente y lo seleccionó para Hufflepuff. Ahora, a la edad de diecisiete años, se siente orgulloso de decir que pertenece a esa noble casa.

Porque Hufflepuff no es el rincón que acoge a los estudiantes que no poseen ninguna característica para encajar en otra casa. Hufflepuff es mucho más que eso. _¿Qué mejor forma de honrar a su casa qué ganando el Torneo de los Tres Magos en representación de su colegio?_ Ser tejones no significa ser los últimos en todo.


End file.
